K9, the Global Rovers
by wolf guardian of light
Summary: Set after season one. The Rovers have expanded over the globe, creating new teams, new allies and new team-mates. But now, along with all the good, come a new villian that even Parvo seems to fear... BlitzXOc HunterXColleen ExileXOC
1. Prologue Information

First off, a couple of words before the first chapter...

The Road Rovers have moved on from being a single superhero group to a worldwide orginisation of Cano-Sapiens, with each country having their own team. The Global Rovers (The originals) command and co-ordinate the others and have since taken in three new members to help with growing threats to world safety.

The first is the Canadian Rover, Spirit the Wolf. With the ability of Psychic powers, he's also the best tracker of the team despite his youth. However he's not very experianced when it comes to fighting and so sometimes only slows down a battle, although he's receiving training from Colleen. He's struck up a friendship with Exile, practically as soon as he was transdogmafied.

The second is Kiba, the Japanese German Shepard. And she's well aware of the fact that her breed isn't japanese, and would like people to stop pointing it out, thank you very much... There is nothing about computers that she can't figure out and with her sonic howls she's perfectly capable of handling herself in battle... As Blitz has a habit of finding out. Even though she finds him annoying sometimes, she can help but have a soft spot for the ex-guard dog...

The third is the Australian Rover, A dingo by the name of Jessy. Takes offence when people remark on his name, but is usually a fun guy to be around. He can always find the humour in a situation, even when its not the best time. His powers involve stealth and re-con, letting him phase his way through objects and turn invisible. Unfortunatly, he can only use these powers one at a time. His carefree attitude sometimes makes people think he's nothing more than a slacker, but when riled up he can be pretty fierce...

The group has also gained a Pommeranian called Starbreeze to act as a receptionist and go between for the other Rover teams. She is usually found in the Command Centre, gossiping with the other teams and, like practically everyone else, taking bets on where and when Hunter and Colleen will get together. She is also the holder of all other bets taken between teams, giving outragous odds that most people (Even the Master) find hard to resist. Bright and bubbly, she also has a dark side which she will ruthlesly exploit if you get on her bad side. Even Muzzle has learned to be on his best behavior around her.

As well as new team-mates, the Rovers have had upgrades to their uniform, weaponry, vehicles and so on. An armlet on their right wrist serves as a communication device and GPS, as well as an MP3 player when Kiba hacked the system. The Rovers now have additional armour over their tails, giving them an extra edge in a fight. With a few upgrades, the armour can become a scuba suit, thermal suit for the cold wastelands and even a cool suit for when the need arises to venture into areas like deserts and tropics. Along with the Rover R on their belt, they now have a G behind it to signify their position of Global Rovers.

As the Rovers gained attention from the media and the populace at large, they had no choice but to reveal themselves to the public. The result was mixed, some beliving them to be the hallmark of a new species while others claimed them to be "Unholy demons against God". Extremists aside, the UN (Including the Masters of the Rovers) have agreed to give Cano-Sapiens full Human rights, classing them as an entirely new species. As such, only The Master, or other Cano-Sapiens can create new Cano-Sapiens and Rovers. With their secret out, some of the Rovers have decided to remain in their Cano-Sapien form forever, while some, like Hunter, still take time to return to canine-hood and return home.

To date, apart from Mutants like Parvo, no one has tried to Transdogmafy any other species...

To meet the needs of this new species, many companies have cashed in. Magazines, books, clothes, household products and even some... More _unusual_ items have appeared on the shelves. Humans no longer how to truely treat canines, now that they know that they are at least as, if not more, intelligent than themselves, and so they try to get on their good side. The occasional missunderstanding still occurs though. Thanks to Doctor Shepard (That is the Master's real name isn't it?), a company completely ran by Cano-Sapiens is working hard to merge the two races together.

Oh, one more thing. When I use the term bitch on this, I mean it as a literal female dog, not an insult. So nobody should take it as such, okay?

...

I... _Think_ thats everything... If you want more information, say so in a comment and I'll see what I can come up with! And please don't be too hard on me... Its the creator's fault for only making 13 episodes!


	2. New Rovers

With a yell of garbled Kung-Fu gibberish, a blur of white fur crashed into the wall, a small amount of cracks spider-webbing over the specially reinforced concrete. Colleen lowered her leg and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Ya okay there mate? Sorry 'bout that." The bundle of fur lifted it head and groaned, rubbing his skull. His silver helmet did little to ease the pain, and, moaning, he pulled it off, shaking out his hair. Tossing the dented metal to the side, he grumbled that he'd never wear it again.

"Man... I'm gonna feel _that_ one tomorrow..." He stood up, GR armour glinting softly. Colleen smiled and threw over a towel, chuckling at the newest team member's lack of experiance. If he thought she hit hard, he wouldn't stand a chance against some of the creeps the Master sends them out to deal with.

"Aw, you'll be fine once we get you trained up a bit." Hunter, leaning against the wall _far_ from Colleen's infamous legs, tossed his tennis ball up and down. The new member growled a little, tail flicking.

"Hey, I told you, no one trains this Wolf!" Hunter just laughed and tossed his ball to the opposite end of the practise hall, using his speed to catch it before it fell.

"Well, whatever you want to call it, we have to work on those abilities of yours." Colleen flicked her mane-like hair back, lifting a towel for herself, and dabbing down her chest fur. Looking away pointedly, the wolf ruffled his own mane, grumbling under his breath. As Hunter came up behind her, helping dry off the fur at her back he smothered a grin. Everyone knew of the tension between them, but commenting on it would only increase it. For the sake of the couple's future, he kept his musings to himself.

And the fact he had twenty bucks on the pair confessing to each other before next Christmas had nothing to do with it.

The wolf had been a member of the Rovers for only two weeks now, and was still getting used to being bipedal, being able to speak in the human tongue and worst of all, his usually random powers. He was a psychic, with telekinesis and mind reading, and would be a valuable member to the team... If he could learn how to control them properly. He also had a thing about calling people Master. He was a Wolf for crying out loud, not a Dog! Although he never said this part out loud. Despite the species difference, the "Pack" was a pretty good substitude for the one that left him in the snowy canadian tundra and so he put up with the Human calling the shots. To the surprise of no one, he struck up a pretty good friendship with Exile, although he still needed Hunter to translate some of the sayings that were mixed up through the language barrier. As he wandered back to the main living area of the base, he found the dog in question flicking through another of his magazines. Cocking his head to the side he tried to make out the title.

"PlayMutts? Didn't know you had a thing for that kind of reading material Exile..." He leaned in closer, eyes widening and glanced at Exile who tried to close over the highly detailed mag. Two dogs were getting _very_ close together on the next page. Chuckling, enjoying the flustered huskie's expression, he settled into the sofa next to him, placing his feet on the table. It took a while for the Master to relent to the no sofa rule, but the Rovers eventually wore him down.

"Or same sex..."

"Am not! Is just research is all comrade..."

_However, must admit they are highly attractive..._ he thought to himself, echoing slightly within Spirit's mind. Stifling a chuckle, he leaned in and looked over his shoulder, whispering into his ear.

"I heard that..." Even through his thick fur, you could see Exile's blush. Flipping over the magazine, he stood and headed off for his own room.

"This is not for the eyes of young people Spirit." Spirit sighed and tapped his temple.

"Hey, I lost my Puppy-like innocence a long time ago..."

As Exile left, Blitz strode into the room, grumbling under his breath.

"Hey, Wolf, have you seen my brush?" Spirit bit his tongue to keep from snarling. Mother Moon knew he tried to get along with him, but the german mutt simply refused to use his name. Now he knew why Colleen... Then a wave of inspiration hit him, making him smirk to himself. It was copying he knew, but It was too good to pass up... He had been spending way too much time with the English Rover in the training hall and picked up all the tricks of the trade... Besides, his cocky attitude always made his hackles stand on end.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Blitz visibly flinched, rolling his eyes and stalked away, grumbling to himself.

"Oh now I know! Mr Fluffy!" Colleen chose this moment to walk in, turning about-face sharply as her shoulders began to shake. Suppressing a sigh, Blitz ignored them and went back to his own quarters. On the way out he almost knocked over Jessy.

"Oi! Watch where you're going mate!" The Dingo sighed as the Doberman ignored him, glancing over his shoulder at a pair of chuckling cano-sapiens.

"Okay, what was it this time? McFlufficans?" The tan coloured canine wandered in, glancing around the living room before drooping his ears. Spirit cocked an eyebrow at his fellow newcomer, leaning his arms on the back of the sofa. Jessy noticed his concern and waved him off, sniffing the air slightly. Clicking his tongue, he shrugged and made his way to the vehicle bay, hoping to find him there...

As the Australian left, Spirit rolled his eyes. Maybe it was because he was young and more open to that sort of thing, or maybe it was because he was a Wolf, but was he the only one who saw it? Glancing to Colleen and Hunter who were standing closer than was normal for team-mates, he chuckled. Maybe it was due to everyone's attention on the more noticable couple...

----

Exile lay on his bed, arms crossed behind his head, staring at the poster of a female in heat on the celing without really paying attention to it. It was only bought to mantain his stereotype anyway. He thought back to the wolf's knowing grin and almost whimpered. The mind reader had him in his pocket. As long as he knew about his... Preferences, he could make him do whatever he wanted...

He wasn't all the way, he knew that. Colleen still stired something in hbim, especially when their missions caused them to get wet, and he had a substancial collection of Breeder's magazines under his matress. But lately... And now Spirit knew without a doubt.

He shook his head violently, getting rid of such gloomy thought. Despite his child-like nature at times, Spirit was a good kid... Quite mature at sixteen. In dog years of course. He wouldn't say anything to the others. Or to _him_. He thumped his head on his hands once or twice, wondering why now, of all times, he was beginning to feel this way towards a "Comrade", a team member no less. A _male_ comrade...

Jessy.

He had no idea where it came from... But something about the Dingo made him... Well for lack of a better word, happy. Not that he'd ever tell him that. It might have been his care-free attitude, his way of making almost anything funny or even his constant smiling. When the two met for the first time, he had to raise his eyebrows. Sandy fur, a pair of sunglasses appearing in hand and only wearing bright blue shorts, a pair of open toed sandels showing off his paws as he greeted everyone in turn. He obviously worked out, not as much as Exile himself, but enough to put a decent amount of muscle on his chest. But it was when he removed those glasses, holding out his hand in friendly greeting that spelled his doom. Literally the colours of the ocean, swirling between blue, green and even turqoise at times, it was easy to get lost at sea...

Not to mention his _scent_... He quickly gave himself a smack on the nose. He didn't need to think on that right now...

The team still expected him to be interested in his Forestry Illustrated and other similar magazines, but he had to admit, if only to himself, that sometimes he only pretended to read and looked over the pages at his lounging form. Once or twice he would feel the courage he needed to tell him, or at least hint towards it, build up inside but then it would deflate as he made some comment about a woman on tv, or in the street or even in one of his _own_ magazines... Hey, they were both males after all, and breeding season was a rough time of the year. Perhaps it was for the best that he kept his... Feelings under wraps. At least, for the time being.

He rolled over on to his stomach, having already discarded his uniform, leaving him in a pair of fur-tight black boxers specially made for the tail-bearer in mind. A christmas gift from Jessy no less. He scowled into his pillows. Even his clothes reminded him of the golden furred dingo. Sighing his frustation, he got to his feet and tugged on his trousers, thinking about raiding the Kitchen for a midnight snack...

----

Closing over the fridge with his hip, the fur on his bare chest glowing pale blue and white in the mini-light in the closing door, he dropped a ham as he struggled with an arm-load of food. Trying to find it with his foot, he grumbled as it seemingly dissapeared.

"Need a hand?" Spirit's voice appeared from somewhere behind the food mountain, a slightly teasing note in his voice.

"You know Shag would have a fit if he saw you?" Half of the load in Exile's arms floated out of his grip and onto the kitchen island, the escaping ham dusting itself off. Spirit grinned and picked up a loaf.

"I was getting kinda hungry myself... Sandwich?" He was panting slightly, still unused to the focus and energy needed to lift something with his mind. A knife appeared in his hand as he picked up a drumstick and took a chunk out.

"Yes, thank you comrade. A snack might ease my mind..." He cursed himself the moment he said it, yet Spirit looked unphased. Maybe he didn't hear him, or was too polite to simply look inside someone's head without permission... Maybe he didn't even care about his troubles.

"Possibly. But so would talking about it... Mustard?" Exile slid into the chair next to him, shaking his head and holding his face in his hands. So much for that idea. He stiffled a yawn as Spirit halfed and then split open the bloomer. At this hour, any "Good Dog" would be asleep, resting up for whatever mission the Master sent them to deal with next. Without warning, he suddenly thought about how Jessy would look in bed, probably only in boxers like himself, gold fur clashing with black cotton, his trademark glasses on the desk next to him and his tail coiling around his waist... The feeling of being a "Bad Dog" burned withiin before being swallowed by a deeper feeling of shame about feeling that way about another male. Spirit froze for a second, a slightly glazed look in his eyes that betrayed his psychic wanderings before he smiled, closing over the foot thick sandwich, the meat within practically a solid slab, and passing it over.

"Hey don't worry about it... A lot of guys in my old pack-" At this point he spat on the ground. "-Fell in love with other guys... I think its a dominance thing..." He clamly spread garlic cheese on his own as the older husky almost fell out of the chair in shock. Gripping the edge of the table and hauling himself back up, he glared at the Wolf.

"Have you been creepy crawling around my brain boy?" Spirit glanced at him with a smile on his face before adding a few slices of meat.

"No need. Its pretty obvious... At least, to an outsider to the team..." He smirked, pulling over his half of the bread and the knife for dividing the behemoth into smaller chunks. Exile snatched it up, wagging it in front of the wolf's face.

"And I trust you to keep it that way!" Making do without the knife, he took a bite out his own large snack, the wolf wiping a blob of garlic cheese of his muzzle, sucking it off his finger. Without saying a word, his eyes said 'What do you take me for?', a slightly reproachful expression in them. The husky lowered the knife, prodding at the breaded meat in front of him, suddenly losing his appatite before the tantalising scent of fresh meat made him pick it back up.

"My appologies comrade..." Sprit shook his head, tail tapping his.

"Forget it... Just promise me one thing..." Snack hovering outside his mouth, Exile cocked his head to the side in confusion. Sprit calmly chewed the last of his own before smirking.

"Promise to tell me before you tell the rest of the team... I need a fall back bet if the two love birds don't make out by Christmas..." Exile stared at him in disbelief before a chuckle softly echoed around the kitchen, growing louder as the Husky wiped tears from his eyes. When he finished, feeling a lot better than he had in ages, he gripped the younger Rover around the shoulders, pulling him close into a classic Siberian bear hug.

"Thank you Spirit..." The wolf grinned, pulling himself out of his grip before any bones began to crack and making his way back to bed.

"Anytime Exile... Anytime."

----

Kiba and Shag dropped into their chairs at the breakfast table next morning, the sheepdog too tired to cook. The pair had been over at the Canadian Rovers, helping out with an avalanche that claimed almost half a small village. Spirit's powers would have been useful, but he completly refused to return to Canada until his Pack journeyed to the Mountains for the Summer. In compensation, Shag's ability to secrete anything in his long and most importantly _warm_ fur saved many a life, while Kiba's howls shook any more dangerous pockets of snow to the ground before they could build up to the point of being hazadous to life. Shag mumbled a little, grabing his bowl and pulling it towards him. Exile, ever the morning Rover, grunted, taking a deep gulp of coffee.

"You said it Shag..." The German Shepard's chin touched the table before slowly toppling over to the side, her shoulder resting on Blitz's, much to his embarrassment. Only Jessy and Hunter were awake properly, the Labrador mix a bundle of energy while the Dingo took over cooking duties while Shag recovered. While not as innovative as the sheepdog, he could at least make a decent stack of pancakes that were enthusiastically inhaled by the group. Placing down his mug, Exile glanced at the near comatose Spirit, eyes closing as the magic that was coffee worked its way through his system. Before he knew it, his eyes fell onto Jessy, watching him make a fuss over the teenager as the wolf tried to convince him he was fine.

"You should get more sleep kiddo... I can handle the Cloud-Rover rehaul today." Spirit's eyes slammed open, a scheming look in them before closing over again with a smile on his muzzle.

"If you're sure... Exile is suppos-" He was interrupted as The Master walked out of his lab, bathed in light from behind courtesy of his "Special Effects". His hands were clasped behind his back, a serious look on his face.

"I'm afraid mantainance will have to wait Rovers." The Pack woke up as one, rushing to their apointed places and snapping off a quick Salute.

"Yes Master!" They called as one, Spirit mumbling a little at the end. Hunter rolled his eyes at the kid's natural distrust of humans, but let it go. As long as he saved the lifes of others, then he could let a little disrespect go. After all, he wasn't born and bred to obey humans. Shepard directed them to the meeting room, where Muzzle padded in with a pile of paper in his mouth, calmly placing one at everyone's chair. There were still times when he went nuts, and the team only allowed him anywhere near their beloved vehicles in restraints and his trademark muzzle, but for the most part Scout/Muzzle was slowly regaining his marbles. At that point, he would become a full member, given the honour of being Transdogmafied. Hunter scratched him behind the ears as he passed, muttering friendly words as he took his place. Spirit took care to walk around the opposite side of the table. In his first trip out, he was paired with Colleen and Muzzle...

He never knew that one dog could do so much _carnage_... Colleen turned her head, but due to a trap pinning him down, he was forced to watch it all...

As Scout watched the larger wolf slink past him, he chuckled a little, tail wagging in freidnly mocking. Spirit smiled weakly before settling down. On the far side of Muzzle's spot.

Shepard moved up to the screen, using a remote to activate it. A security camera image trembled on screen, paused.

"Last night, at the Hydra Chemical plant, two security officers were badly wounded. The attackers had claws that nearly shredded their chests. If it wasn't for their body armour..." He sighed solomnly and pressed another button. The footage began to play, a shadowy figure picking up and throwing a uniformed human before lifting up a wooden box.

"That box was filled with the same formula that I use to transdogmify you and other canines..." The Rovers leaned in closer. This was serious. Only The Master and Cano-Sapiens were allowed access to those kind of chemicals. Anyone found trying to mutate canines, or any other creature for that matter, was given an immediate life sentence following the latest Cano-Mutants attacks on the UN building itself by Parvo in yet another attempt at world domination. Typical cat behavior.

"Sounds like Parvo's scheme alright... Any leads Master?" Hunter stood up, already shifting into Alpha mode. Spirit stood too, his shoulders a little hunched down in an effort to appear smaller to his leader. Old habits died hard. He had mentally placed himself at the Omega end of the heirarchy in the Pack a long time ago. Colleen walked up next to Hunter, arms crossed over her chest as the others lined up behind them. Kiba gently rubbed the hilt of her wooden tanto at her waist, the warrioress within her sitting up and baying at the thought of battle. Blitz grinned, grinding his teeth together. Exile rolled his eyes, wondering if it would be eaiser to call him wierd boy now, or wait 'till the inevitable "Biting of the touche" remark. Jessy pulled off his sunglasses, eyes hardening, looking eerily like a stormy sea as he became serious. Muzzle whined, asking to be part of this mission. The Master looked down at the dog formally known as Scout and shook his head.

"We need you here Muzzle. If they need you, we can use the new Rage-Rover... I know you've been dying to test it..." Muzzle's face lit up, nodding fiercely as he was helped back into his trolley.

Once everything was sorted, Hunter began to spit up the team.

"Colleen, Blitz, Spirit, take the Sub-Rover. Exile, Shag and I will take the Cloud-Rover. Kiba, Jessy, you take the Street-Rover. Move out!" Running to the Hanger, Jessy leapt into the Street-Rover's open doors, sliding in next to the steering wheel. Kiba gulped, remembering the Dingo's first driving lesson, mentally praying that the Airbags were repaired. What carnage Muzzle could create by himself, Jessy could multiply tenfold behind the controls of a vehicle. Clicking in their seatbelts, Jessy stomped on the accelerator, wheels spinning before heading out the flap and into the desert sands.

Colleen sighed in relief as Spirit kept Blitz from the controls, letting her get behind the wheel so to speak. The Doberman groaned, complaining that he never got to drive. Turning in her seat, she leaned back, stage whispering to Spirit.

"Hey, whos the new guy?" The teen shrugged, preforming pre-dive checks.

"I dunno. Probably a transfer from another team..." Blitz scowled, pulling himself out of his seat and extending his claws.

"Alright, I've been trying to be nice, but now its time for the touche biting!" As he opened his mouth wide, Spirit leaped out of his chair backwards, grabbing the head rest and using it to smack both feet on the side of Blitz's muzzle, knocking him back into his chair. Colleen rose an eyebrow, clicking her harness into place, as the teenage Rover sheepishly returned to his chair.

"You're improving Spirit. Maybe you'll be as good as me one day." The wolf grinned weakly and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Actually, I didn't mean to hit him..." The bitch looked over her shoulder at the now subdued Dobermann and winked.

"Ah, don't worry Wolfie. You're secrets safe with me!"

----

Hunter and Exile sat at the cockpit of the Cloud-Rover, zipping up their flight jackets while Shag ran some pre-flight checks. He garbled in half english, half canine, pulling out a communication armlet and fixing it over his furry arm. Hunter nodded, giving him a backwards thumbs-up as he concentrated on the accent out of GR headquarters.

"Good idea Shag." He tapped his own comm unit, setting it to broadcast to all GR frequencies.

"Okay guys and gals, Comms check. Colleen?"

----

In the Sub-Rover, all four "legs" paddling, the collie tapped her comm armlet.

"Sub-Rover here, All systems check out. Colleen, Spirit and Fluffy-" Blitz gave a mild protest, knowing he'll never win this one. "- ready to hit the road." Spirit took a deep breath, sending out his mind to pick out his team mates in the throng of minds that were in the desert alone. Better to find and lock on to them now than try and find them later.

_Spirit here, mental connections secure._

----

On the ground, speeding through the desert towards their target, Kiba gripped the sides of her chair, eyes screwed shut as she _felt_ the acceleration forcing her bones to press into the back of the covered seat. Jessy's tongue was hanging out as he rolled open the window, enjoying the mach-two breeze.

"Jess-man here Hunter! Kiba and I are ready to pound the tarmac!" The German Shepard groaned and held a hand up to her mouth as the Dingo took a sharper turn than was needed.

"That will not be all I pound If you don't slow down..." She muttered, knowing he won't listen.

----

Exile grinned at the adrenaline junky down below, wishing that Hunter had chosen him to be his partner instead of Kiba. At least he could handle the Dingo's less than safe driving. Focusing on the task at hand, he inputed the co-ordinates for the attack and settled down to look over his favourite magazine. Hunter peered at him from the corner of his eye, wondering what novel, magazine or comic he had on him now.

"Okay, spill, whats this one?" Exile smirked and handed it over, watching as the Labrador did a double take and sniff gently in longing. Slowly, he turned it to the side and unfolded the three page poster, whistling under his breath.

"She a beauty yes?" The husky's thick Russian accent deepened as he wondered whether they could convince the Master to let them sate this particular urge. Shag looked over their shoulders, sniffing in distain before returning to his own book. He could never see the pair's obsession with that kind of thing. It wasn't healthy he told them, and it certainly didn't substitute for a relationship with their own species... He said this mostly to Hunter, as he had fifty dollars on Hunter and Colleen getting together mid-mission. Say what you liked about the Pommeranian, but Starbeeze gave good odds.

On the cover of his book was a shadow of a Cano-Sapien, a blood-hound to be exact, with a small pipe hanging over his jowls.

Hunter sighed deeply as he handed over the magazine again, retaking control.

"It would be nice Exile, but where would we _fit_ a Concorde?" The Siberrian shrugged, tracing a finger down the super-sonic plane lovingly. Maybe if the Master wouldn't, he could convnce his owner...

----

Kiba climbed out of the Road-Rover, looking a little green beneath her dark fur. She leaned on a wall, enjoying the cool brick on her back as the Dingo leapt over the bonnet, tail sliding on the bright red paint. He chuckled at the Bitch's unability to handle fast speeds. Maybe it was all that meditation she did. Eventually, the Sub-Rover rose from the depths of the docks, discharging a Dobermann with a black eye and a pair of chuckling Canines. Last to arrive was the Cloud Rover, Hunter and Exile leaping out with un-needed flair as Shad gently climbed down the rungs set into the side. Colleen leaned against a wall, arms crossed as she smirked to herself.

"Hey, cool... can you teach me that?" Hunter grinned and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Eh, sorry, Its something you have to be born with... Its a gift."

Spirit rolled his eyes as the pair began their usual teasing, Colleen now standing on one leg and juggling a pair of bazookas. Hunter's eyes kept following the weapons, more than on Colleen's face, and not for the first time he wondered if he was slightly too rash in his Bet. Sometimes Hunter could be dense.

"Excuse me? Don't we have a mission?" The pair looked at each other, shrugged and walked past him with a slight mutter about a killjoy. Exile leaned over him, chuckling.

"Do not be worrying Comrade. They only tease." The wolf shook his head, wondering how exactly he was convinced to become part of this crazy team in the first place. Pulling out a small hand-held Tennis-Ball blaster, he loaded in a tube of fresh balls and cocked it with a grin.

Ah. That was the reason.

Lining up with his pack around the door, he watched as Hunter held up three fingers.

"Three... Two... One... _Now_!" Kicking open the door, the Rovers brought their weapons to bear, faces twisted into growls as they entered the Hydra Plant, ready for anything that Parvo could throw at them...

_**STAR STAR STAR STAR**_

I think I'll end it there for this chapter. Yep, Cliffie. Please R&R, tell me what you think of the New Rovers! Or maybe you have a suggestion for a Rover team elsewhere? Perhaps you want your own dog to make a guest appearance in another team? I'm already including a friend's, in the British Rovers, so I don't mind doing someone else's...


End file.
